Fitting In
by Akanue
Summary: "You know," the voice said in his condescending, know-it-all way, "You might fit in better with your friends if you actually learned how to deal with that sort of thing."


Title: Fitting In

Author: Akanue

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rating: M

Warning(s): Masturbation, Ryou angst. NSFW.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or its characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallop, TV Tokyo, and other licensors and distributors. This is a not-for-profit fan work.

Summary: "You know," the voice said in his condescending, know-it-all way, "you might fit in better with your friends if you actually learned how to deal with that sort of thing." Tendershipping/Ryou solo.

Fitting In

Ryou Bakura lay in bed, twisting and turning and attempting to fall asleep. He tried to convince himself his sleeplessness was a result of the second can of coffee he'd drunk that day because Jonouchi had offered. Or maybe it was because he'd gotten too much sleep the night before, had almost been late to school, and therefore wasn't very tired now.

But the reality was he couldn't sleep because the private organ between his legs that he rarely gave any thought to was uncomfortably stiff. And every time he moved and brushed against the sheets of his bed, it only made the situation worse.

That voice in his mind, the voice that had always been able to somehow take control of him and make him hurt people, was _there_ too, silent but present.

Ryou moaned in anger and fear. He feared the voice, for he knew what it was capable of. It didn't have a name or a face, but he'd seen what it had done to his friends when they came over to play tabletop games with him. They'd all fallen into comas, and Ryou had been forced to move again and again, becoming more and more isolated as he did so. He'd heard that several of them had awoken from their mysterious comas as of late, but Ryou had been too ashamed to contact them.

His discomfort jolted him back to the present, as the tightness and tingling sensation in his nether regions grew even more difficult to ignore. He moaned in irritation again, flipping back over and readjusting the covers once more.

"You know," the voice said in his condescending, know-it-all way, "you might fit in better with your friends if you actually learned how to deal with that sort of thing."

"I don't want to," Ryou mumbled into his pillow.

"I hear their conversations just as well as you do. And I know how you react to them."

It was true. Whenever Yugi and Jonouchi and Honda went on about the dirty movies they'd been able to obtain through means Ryou didn't want to know about, he did his best to tune them out. Just hearing about such things was enough to make him feel horribly embarrassed. The voice always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, as well as his deepest, darkest secrets—whether it was about how embarrassed he was by porn or how lost he felt in life. In a way, that was the most violating thing of all. Even when the voice was silent, which it was most of the time, Ryou could still feel its presence, scratching at the back of his mind, driving him slowly insane.

His mind wandered back to the present again, because like the voice his throbbing member was impossible to ignore for long. He knew there was nothing wrong or unnatural about it; his father had given him a quick sex talk in between shifts at the museum one day, while apologizing to his son that he was going to be in late... again. Once Ryou had gotten a glimpse of a pornographic magazine Jonouchi had smuggled into the locker room at school and Ryou had attempted to be excited about it but found he simply couldn't. He wasn't particularly interested in the physical sex act alone; the body itself held little appeal to him. He wanted a kind personality behind the naked body. This of course meant that he'd never fantasized before, and therefore even if he did want to "take care of it" like the voice had once suggested, he wasn't quite sure how to go about doing it.

Suddenly Ryou felt his right hand snake down his chest and stomach, going lower and lower.

"Stop it!" Ryou said as forcefully as he could, which wasn't much with his naturally soft spoken voice. He knew what the voice was doing.

"I promise it'll feel good," the voice said seductively. Ryou flinched his left hand, which still had a faint scar from where he had stabbed it through the model castle tower to prevent the voice from hurting his new found friends. He knew he could fight off the voice if he truly wanted to, but the moment his possessed right hand gripped his member he no longer wanted it to stop. He instinctively knew he was past the point of no return anyway—the pressure in his loins had built to stratospheric levels.

Ryou didn't even realize when the spirit stopped controlling his hand and it became him and him alone touching himself. All the pent up stress, anxiety, and depression about friends he didn't want to lose, the loss of his mother, sister, and all his old friends, an evil voice in his mind who could possess his body and force him to do terrible things, and his father's almost constant absence from his life, melted away as he bucked his hips ever-so-slightly, moving closer and closer towards orgasm.

Panting, flushing, and sweating all over his clean sheets, Ryou let out a little cry as he went over the edge, his body spasming with the intensity and pleasure of the release.

He could feel, more than hear, the voice as it smirked, as if satisfied that it had finally been able to taint Ryou in some small way.

Ryou sighed, cleaned himself with a tissue from the box on his nightstand, and rolled over. Sleep came a little more easily.


End file.
